A Birthday To Remember (continuation)
by emi
Summary: CHAPTER 12!!! YAY!! read and review PLEASE! :) thank you
1. chapter 1

Hey, this is my fist fan fiction so tell me how I'm doing e-mail me at anime_em@hotmail.com.  
Oh and something you might like to know, this is as if Hitomi and Van can  
travel between their two words at anytime and from anywhere, so that means   
Hitomi goes to Gaea like whenever she wants/can. AND YES! i do no that the   
title/name of this fin sucks but i couldn't come up with anything better!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Escaflowne and never will. I don't mean to take   
credit from the owners. I'm really just borrowing the characters!  
  
OH and I know the characters are not themselves but where's the fun in   
making them act like themselves? (Ok so that's a bad cover up) ^_^()   
  
In any case's carry on!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, come one" Hitomi said over and over again in her head.   
It was a Friday afternoon and the bell was about to ring. "RING, RING"   
  
"Thank God!" Yukari said. "I thought that it would never end.  
You better be going to track meat today Hitomi!" Yukari said with a sudden   
change in subject.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there. Just hold on a minute let me get my stuff  
together." Hitomi got a few books then got up and looked out the window   
'oh what a great day' Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"Hitomi?, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes Yukari?" Hitomi said, then realized that she had been staring off   
into space.  
  
"Hitomi your doing it again!" Yukari said with a worried yet stern face.  
  
"Sorry" Hitomi smiled. "I just can't wait......"  
  
"Tell I can see him again." Yukari finished for her.  
  
"Ha you know me to well!": Hitomi laughed.  
  
"So......sense we are on the subject when are you going to see him again?"   
Yukari asked with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Tonight." Hitomi said almost prod. "I'm going there for the weekend"   
Hitomi then realized she was almost in a day dream.  
  
"Well ANYWAY Hitomi that sounds like a lot of fun but you got to get ready   
to run your up next!" Hitomi just realized where she was, they both were on the field. Hitomi then got into her pink shorts her white T-shirt and then tied her shoes. She was ready to go. Hitomi then got ready on the track. She then leaned on her hands putting all her weight on them, then cleared everything out of her mind, or a lest tried to. "BANG" the gun went off and Hitomi ran. Hitomi ran as fast as she could, pushing as hard as she could of the ground with each step harder and harder. Then she passed a little white line on the ground 'finished' a voice in her head said.  
  
"Wow" Yukari exhaled realizing she had been holding her breath.   
"Hitomi that was awesome! You ran better then ever this time!"  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked, quite please with herself.  
  
"Yeah you ran that all in just 11.4 seconds that's your fastest time yet!"   
It was obvious she had done well because a few girls walking by yelled at her telling her "WAY TO GO HITOMI!" "ALL RIGHT THAT WAS GREAT!" "YEAH, keep up the good work!!"  
  
"Wow Hitomi that was great." a voice came from behind her. It was Amono.   
Hitomi was now turning a bright read after all these complements, she never   
got this many before, well at once.   
  
"Gee thanks Amono, but I'm still not as fast as you" Hitomi said with a grin   
as Amono kissed Yukari a good afternoon.  
  
"At this rate you'll get there soon" Amono replied with a wink. "Hey! How   
about I take you girls out to pizza!" Amono ask them as if it were the best   
idea ever.  
  
"SURE!" Yukari gasp, she was starving and the thought of pizza was great!  
  
"No thanks I've got some things to do before I go." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Yes Hitomi we are both very aware where you are going, but you can't say you  
can't spend an hour with your friends! We both know you can!" Yukari tolled  
her off with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh come on Hitomi we haven't been out to pizza in a while! And look my   
treat!" Amono was now walking over to Hitomi and he put his hands on her  
shoulders from behind her. "Looks like we're going to have to take drastic measures Yukari" Amono said with a wink. Hitomi started to look a little worried.  
  
"Oh dear Amono I guess we gotta do what we gotta do!" Yukari said with a   
little giggle.  
  
"Ok then GO!" Amono yelled. At that moment Yukari haled Hitomi's ankles into  
the air up to her waste.  
  
"AHHH!" Hitomi screamed, but Amono then grabbed her from hitting her head of  
the ground. He then slipped his hands from holding the back of her shoulders  
from where he had been holding her, he then slipped his hands all the way up to her   
wrists. "OK! Haha I'll come, I'll come!" Hitomi was screaming but laughing   
at the position she was in. It looked like they were about to give her birthday bumps  
or swing her and throw her off to the side somewhere.  
  
"Sorry Hitomi but you got yourself into this! We're not letting go until your  
in the pizza place at a table!" Yukari said with a snicker. They were just  
then about to start walking when Hitomi reminded them about her bag.   
Amono then put both her wrists in one hand and with the other hand picked up  
her bag, he then slung it over his shoulder and went back to holding Hitomi   
the way he had been.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading!!! please R&R!! i would really like it!! thanks again!  
  
emi  
  



	2. chapter 2

OK chapter 2, not much happens but tell me if you like it or what anyways!  
  
keep on reading...   
  
Chapter 2  
  
That afternoon after Hitomi had her pizza, she went home and packed a few   
little things in her bag. "Mom, Dad I'm going now I'll see you Monday!"   
Hitomi yelled at the door on her way out.  
  
"Excuse me? Where do you think your going missy?" her mother replied.  
  
"Mom? Mom I told you I'm going to see Van for the weekend! Remember?" Hitomi  
asked a little forceful.   
  
"Oh no your not!" her mother explained. Hitomi gasped in total shock.   
"Ha not with out giving you mother a kiss and a hug before going" her mother  
smiled.  
  
'few. That was to close' Hitomi said over in her mind while giving her mother  
a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Bye then have fun, be careful! And don't do anything foolish!" her mother   
called from the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry I wont." Hitomi called running down the street. Finally she   
reached her school, she went to the back out onto the tracks, this is where   
she usually came to go to Gaea. There usually wasn't anyone there to see her   
come or go. 'Van I'm ready' she called him in her mind. All of a sudden a   
blue cylinder of light came down and picked up Hitomi and her bag. the light   
was so warm so comforting Hitomi could stay there all day but she wouldn't   
she wanted to see Van. Before Hitomi could say 'lets go then' she was washed   
away up into the sky.   
  
********************  
  
"Come on Hitomi where are you?" Van was now walking back and forth in front   
of the Escaflowne. All of a sudden a blue light came down from out of nowhere.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi was now on the ground running towards him.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van ran to Hitomi embarrassing her in his arms. She was warm and   
smelled sweet like flowers. "Hitomi I didn't think you would be this long   
it's almost dark now" Van asked a little worried.  
  
"Ha it's all because of that silly Amono and Yukari!" Hitomi laughed looking   
up into Van's eyes. They were so warm and comforting.  
  
"Ha, oh really? Now what were they doing to my Hitomi here?" Van asked with   
a snicker. He had meat Amono and Yukari a few times when Hitomi had taking   
him to the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Oh Van! It was horrible!" Hitomi again threw herself into Van's arms   
pretending to sob in his shirt. "First the picked me up and brought me to a   
pizza parlor and then they made me eat two pieces of pizza and THEN Amono   
payed for it!!" Hitomi's false crying was now more like a giggle.  
  
"Oh my Hitomi that is absolutely horrible! I'll now go a pay them a visit   
they'll never forget! Where's my sword!?" by now they were both laughing.  
  
'LORD VAN!!!! LORD VANNNN!"  
  
"Van was that Merle?" Hitomi asked with a bit of worry. "She sounds horrible  
what happened to her?"  
  
"Oh Merle" Van shook his head and started walking to wards the door "come on   
Hitomi you can see for your self." Hitomi and Van finally reached where Merle  
was Van opened the door and there was Merle, in bed and with a face cloth on  
her head.  
  
"Merle? Oh merle you got the flu!" Hitomi said careful not to get to close.  
  
"Flu? -COUGH- this is no flu!" Merle was almost crying you could see the   
tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes it-" Hitomi got cut off  
  
"Did you want something Merle?" Van asked as sympathetically as he could when  
you could tell he was annoyed.  
  
"Lord Van I want some juice, please" Merle dragged that last 'ease' out a   
little to long.  
  
"Merle I told you, you can just ask the servants for little things." Van said  
with a little of a 'I'm tiered but I'm trying to be nice' look on his face.  
  
"Yes but Lord Van this is not a little thing!" Merle said like it was of   
great importance. "Your the only one who know's how to make it like I like it!"  
Merle said a little to fast.  
  
"Ok Merle but don't ask for anything else today ok?" Van said with a sweet   
smile.  
  
"But Lord Van this could BE my last day!" Merle started to protest.  
  
"Ok Merle if you need something don't ask me then ask a servant ok?" Van was   
still very gentle talking to her but you could her him starting to giggle,   
but Merle didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Ok Lord Van." Merle then started at her hands witch were on the beds top   
blanket.  
  
"Try to get some sleep now Merle." Van said while him and Hitomi left the   
room.  
  
"Sorry I cut you off in there" Van smiled while they started towards the   
kitchen.  
  
"Oh that's ok." Hitomi smiled a sweet forgiving smile. "But what was that all  
about?" Hitomi asked in confusion.  
  
"Ha well you see," Van coughed to clear the laughter coming up in his throat.  
"-COUGH- well Merle thinks she's dying" Van just couldn't help it he started  
to laugh. Hitomi just stared in shock 'dying?' ha that silly cat she thought.  
  
"Van did you try to tell her it was only the flu?" Hitomi asked with a little  
giggle.  
  
"Yes, but she still thinks she's dying. She says it's to horrible to be the   
flu" Van said while they entered the kitchen. "Anyway would you like   
anything?" Van asked.  
  
"Um yeah I'll have some Orange juice too," Hitomi just realized how dry her   
mouth had been. While Van was poring the juice Hitomi was looking around she   
rarely came in the kitchen.   
  
"Here you go" Van handed her a big glass of Orange juice with pulp. Good   
thing she didn't mind pulp cause that's all they had on Gaea. Van had poured   
himself up a glass too and was now sipping it. "Excuse me" he said to a maid   
who had just walked in.  
  
"Yes your highness?" she bowed in front of him.  
  
" Lady Merle is ill and asked if I would bring her this," he passed her the   
juice. "I was wondering if you would bring it up to her?" she then nodded and  
walked away. After they drank there juice it was Hitomi who came up with an   
idea.   
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked looking out a window.  
  
"Is something wrong Hitomi?" Van had a sudden change in his face he was   
worried now.  
  
"No haha nothings wrong, I was just wondering if we could go for a walk,   
maybe in the gardens out back. The gardens look so nice when the moons are   
shining on them" Hitomi looked away from the window and was looking his way   
with a bright smile that Van couldn't ignore.  
  
"Sure" Van said with a bit of relief that everything was ok. And with that   
they both started out the door hand in hand out into the gardens.   
  
********************  
  
  
Hey! That was chapter 2! What did yeah think? Please R&R, tell me what you   
think before I post the rest of the chapters up, cause I already have most   
of the chapters written (up to chapter 16 actually!) But don't go to hard on   
me cause this is my first fanfic and I'm trying I really am! :)  
  
Ok then, cya  
emi 


	3. chapter 3

ok i didn't get many, wrong word, 'any' reveiws but i'm puting up these   
chapters anyways cause i got most of the fic wrote up! ^_^  
Oh and i do know this story is really boring but it's my first fic waht did   
you expect? (better then this i know! haha) anywyas I hope you (try to) enjoy   
this.  
  
carry on now........   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLONE!!!!!!!   
(can it get anymore clearer?)  
  
********************  
Chapter 3  
"Celena! Are you ready yet?!" Allen was calling from downstairs.  
  
"Coming Allen hold on!" Celena just then came running down the stairs.  
  
" Have you got my bags too Allen?" His sister asked with worry in her face.  
  
"Yes I do they are all on the crusade" He took off the worried look on his   
sisters face, and she gave a sigh of relief. "Come on Celena we need to be   
in Fanellia early tomorrow, Hitomi is waiting for us and-" Celena cut him off.  
  
"And Van can't no we are there until the next day, Allen what do we do if Van  
see's the crusade or something?" Celena asked as if to say ' yeah tell me   
Allen if your so smart!'  
  
"Oh I thought I told you Celena, if he see's us then-" Celena cut him off   
again.  
  
"Then we totally ruined the surprise?" Celena gave her guess at it.  
  
"No, then we just pretend that we came to see them as a visit. That's the   
plan." Allen replied.  
  
"Oh......" Celena said with great thought "ha ok." she replied very giddy   
then ran off into the garden. "Allen come on your keeping us behind we're   
going to be late!" Celena called out to him from outside teasing him.  
  
"For a sweet little sister you can be so annoying sometimes." Allen muttered   
to himself but laughed at the idea at the same time.  
  
*********************  
  
Hitomi and Van were now in the far end of the garden by a small fountain   
which wasn't all that small but was small compared to the others in the garden.   
Hitomi decided that this one was her favorite of all of them. It wasn't   
anything really it wasn't an animal or anything, in the middle it was just a   
odd smooth shaped thing that had water coming out of the top. Van and Hitomi   
then sat on the edge of the water on the stone lining.   
  
"Van?" Hitomi asked  
  
"Yes Hitomi?" Van looked at her. Her beautiful green eyes were shining bright  
with the moons reflecting in them.  
  
"Van I no that Sunday is you birthday so I arranged a nice dinner for us"   
Hitomi look a little weary of if she should have told him. Van noticed that   
she was a little worried with the idea that maybe he wouldn't like it.  
  
"Sure. That's a great idea." Hitomi smiled and kissed him on the lips, not   
long just long enough to say thank you, then she looked up at him he smiled   
and kissed back. A little longer this time.  
  
"Thanks." Hitomi said because Van had suddenly picked a flower and passed it   
to her. She smelled it 'it's perfect' she thought 'he's perfect' she smiled   
at that thought.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Van asked in sudden curiosity.  
  
"Oh nothing." Hitomi replied with a wink.  
  
"Oh come on tell me!" Van was begging now. "Come on!"  
  
"Nope." she smiled.  
  
"Ok then." Van eyed her, looked her up and down "if you don't then I will-"   
out of nowhere Van grabbed her up in his arms "if you don't I'll throw you   
in the fountain."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Hitomi screamed.   
  
"Oh yes I would!" Van said "now are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nope." Hitomi manage to get out threw the laughter.  
  
"Ok here you go." Van rocked is arms pretending to throw her in. Hitomi held   
onto his neck. Then a idea came into her head. When he was about to throw her  
she let go and jumped.  
  
"HA!" she said. "Now your turn." she walked behind him so that she could see   
the fountain behind him.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Van yelled.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"Hitomi asked.  
  
"Nope." Van replied with a funny look.  
  
"Oh yes I would!" Hitomi said, and with that she pushed him right into the   
water below him.  
  
"Ahhh!" Van yelled in the water laughing at the same time. "Now your turn."   
he said as he grabbed her arm and hald her in on top of him. They both   
laughed as they rolled over in the water trying to get the other one down and  
splash them. "OH! Look who's wet! Haha hey stop that haha Mercy! MERCY!" Van   
was being tickled by Hitomi who was on top of him with her knees on his arm   
so he couldn't move. "MERCY HITOMI MERCY! STOP I CAN'T BREATH! HAHAHAHA"   
  
"Heh heh.." Hitomi snickered at her wonderful idea.  
  
"I'LL......GIVE.....HAHA.... YOU....ANYTHING...HAHAHAHA!" Van just managed to   
get out between breaths.  
  
"Anything eh?" Hitomi stopped, looked up in a pondering while tapping the side   
of her face. "Anything. um..."  
  
"Oh no." Van right away regretted saying that. Hitomi leaned over and kissed   
the tip of his nose which was all wet, she then pushed his hair of his   
forehead it was sogging wet.   
  
"Anything?" Hitomi looked at him repeating the words again. "Van really what   
else could you give me? You've gave me everything I've ever wanted." Hitomi   
gave him his favorite little smile of her's.   
  
"I'm glad Hitomi, because you've done the same for me." Van was smiling still   
and his face hurt but he didn't care. "I'm happy if your happy Hitomi." Van   
looked at Hitomi he could see the idea all of a sudden pop into her head just  
a few seconds after he said those words 'oh no.' he said to him self.  
  
"Actually Van, now that I think of it there is something I want." Hitomi   
replied with a evil grin, she obviously had a idea.  
  
"Oh really?" Van carefully picked out his words trying not to say to much or   
something he would again regret by getting tickled.  
  
"Yes I want...." Hitomi was searching threw her mind now. "Yes, I want a   
milkshake." Hitomi laughed at Van's sigh of relief.  
  
(hey it's me and yes they have milkshakes, why? cause i'm the auther and   
i can do waht i want! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! how bout that for a reason! ^_^)  
  
******************  
  
ok ok ok sooooooooo it's not the best, but that doesn't mean you can't review   
right?! lol*  
thanks for reading anyone who did tho!  
bye!  
  
emi 


	4. chapter 4

ok i'm back, first i have to tell everyone that read this   
that this is the same chapter 4 as the one that was with  
the chapter 3, i just moved them around to make more   
sence! haha even tho you maybe confussed! haha ok carry   
on and please R&R if you didn't yet!  
  
continue please....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Allen!" a voice called. It was Melerna.   
  
"Princess." Allen bowed and kissed her hand then stood again.  
  
"Celena! Hello." Melerna's eyes wondered over to her.  
  
"Good day Melerna." Celena replied with a smile. "Allen you didn't say   
Melerna was coming with us also!"   
  
"Sorry Celena I must have forgotten." Allen said with a look that really said   
'does it matter?' more then sorry.  
  
"Allen! How could you ever forget something so important!? You forgot the   
princess! How absurd!" Melerna was now laughing. That's one thing that she   
loved about Celena she always made her laugh. The two of them had become the   
best of friends and it wasn't rare to see them together.  
  
"Well anyway should we bored, or should we be late?" Allen said ignoring   
the comment his sister made.  
  
"Lets get on with it I say." Melerna suggested before the two could start   
arguing.  
  
*******************  
  
By now Hitomi had slowly gotten off Van but had him tightly in her grip.   
When they reached the Castle the two made there own milkshakes (thanks to   
Hitomi because she had brought the ice cream from home and left if at the   
castle for Van.) Hitomi had vanilla, and Van had chocolate. Both couldn't   
decide what they wanted so they each had one had a different one and they   
would take turns trying the others if they wanted. After eating them they   
both had chills so they went in front of the fireplace which had just been   
lit. Van and Hitomi were together with a blanket wrapped around them.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful." Hitomi spoke while staring in at the fire.  
  
"Yes it is Hitomi." Van replied with a bit of fear.  
  
"Van? Is something wrong?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
"How can something so beautiful destroy something so easily?" Van almost look  
like he was going to break down and cry.  
  
"Oh Van I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Hitomi stopped Van was smiling. "Van?"   
  
"Don't be sorry Hitomi, everythings ok now, everyone is back and living in   
there own home." he turned and faced her to say this, his eyes were filled   
with joy and Hitomi could easily see it. She smiled as he leaned over and   
kissed her forehead. With that Hitomi got up and laid herself in Van's lap   
and put her head on his shoulder, she snuggled right into him and he liked   
it. Van wrapped the blanket around them better and started to rock her back   
and forth like she was a baby. With this Hitomi wandered off into a sleep.   
When Van realized this he picked her up and carried her to her room. When he   
got there he carefully with one hand pulled down the blankets on the bed and  
laid her down, all he did then was take of her shoes. "Sweet Dreams Hitomi,   
and till tomorrow" he kissed her lips. And walked out of the room before he  
closed the door he heard a faint voice.  
  
"Good night Van, love you."   
  
"Love you too Hitomi." he whispered back softly. And with that he went to bed  
it wasn't that late but he couldn't wait to get up and see Hitomi again the   
next day.  
  
********************  
  
"Allen I'm going to bed." Celena said with tired look on her face it looked   
like she would drop any minute.  
  
"Sure Celena." Allen said as he kissed is sister and wished her sweet dreams.  
  
"Oh, and Melerna is going to bed too, and she is staying in my room instead of   
her own." Celena ran off as fast as she could, before her brother had a chance  
to forbid it.  
  
"Did it work?" Melerna giggled to Celena.  
  
"Yeah the make-up under the eyes worked great, he actully thought I was tired!"   
the two girls giggled and ran of to Celena's room.  
  
"ok then." Allen said to no one imparticular, he new both the girls   
would be up the rest of the night talking, but oh well they don't get to often.  
'I got 'till tomorrow untell those girls come out again.' Allen thought to   
himself.  
  
********************  
  
ok, it wasn't that bad was it??????? -_-() ok it was........ but please reveiw   
and tell me how you thought it was anyways! And YES i do have a problem with   
putting to many details in, AND a BIG BIG problem with BLABING!! ^_^  
I DO!   
(you should have noticed by now......)  
ok people/readers (if there are any) i need to no if i should continue the   
story/fic cause if no one is reading it i'm not gonna put the rest of the   
chapters up. but if there is even ONE only ONE of you that wants me to then  
please review and tell me, cause i will.   
  
PS: you can e-mail me too at anime_em@hotmail.com   
  
thanks  
emi.  



	5. chapter 5

hey! chapter 5 is up now! Ok first thing first! COUGH! (emi clears throut)   
  
THANK YOU :) !!!!!!! (and when i say ' :) ' i mean the person who reviewed!!   
thank you sooooooooo much! you totally made my day when you put that there!   
the other person that reviewed was Spencer, but she's my best friend sooo..   
i kinda expected it but it was also nice of her THANKS SPENCER TOO!!   
So i'm gonna deticacte this story too them! (mostly :) cause i didn't have to  
ask her!! but i no Spencer would do it anyways too so! THANKS!)   
  
but in this chapter Hitomi finally meets Allen and them, and who's this new   
guy, he doesn't seem nice....HINT HINT! haha ok carry on!   
  
!!!!!!!!!!PS!!!!!!!!!!! ok this chapter got up "much" later then i thought,   
and you can thank Spencer my editor for that, but anyways i noticed two new   
reveiw so to them people LILYGIRL2001 and Sakura thanks as well and if you   
want chapter 6 can be deicated to you! ^_^  
  
  
please enjoy.....   
  
Chapter 5   
  
That next morning Hitomi woke up bright and early. She had a lot to do before   
Van woke up. 'I have about two hours until Van wakes up.' Hitomi thought. She   
quickly got dressed and told one of the maids if by any chance Van woke up   
before she was back to tell him she was out. And only that. With that Hitomi   
grabbed an apple and ran out the door. 'First thing first.' she thought.   
'Allen and group should be here any second.' and with that thought she looked   
up into the sky, and there it was the crusade coming in for a landing. She   
saw Celena out on the deck waving. Hitomi threw her hands into the air and   
waved with both above her head. With that she moved back a little and put her   
hands down to hold her skirt from going up while the crusade landed.   
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" It was Celena she was running towards her with the biggest   
smile. Hitomi smiled back and ran towards her with her arms out, they both   
embraced in a big hug hurting each other but neither cared.   
  
"Celena! Hi! How are you?" Hitomi let go and held her friends hands in her   
own.   
  
"Oh great!" she replied. "Hitomi I can't believe I'm finally here, the ride   
seemed like it was forever but Melerna helped with the time." By now Allen   
and Melerna and the Crusade was behind Celena. Hitomi smiled at Celena and   
let go and walked over to Melerna.   
  
"Melerna it's good to see you again." Hitomi smiled not expecting a hug but   
got one and gave one right back! Her and Melerna had also became good friends   
even more so then before.   
  
"OH Hitomi I'm so glad your doing this I finally got a excuse to get out!"   
Hitomi giggled and so did Melerna, they both then parted from there hug and   
Hitomi moved to her next guest.   
  
"Allen." Hitomi smiled her sweet smile with a nod.   
  
"Hitomi." Allen smiled, which made Hitomi blush.   
  
"Haha! Hi Allen!" Hitomi jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck with a   
big hug. Everyone laughed. "Well it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get one   
too Allen." Hitomi looked up at him her hands still around his neck.   
  
"Your right Hitomi and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get one back too."   
And with that he swung her around in a circle. She laughed and tightened her   
grip around him. When he put her down she kissed him on the check.   
  
"Your right, thanks Allen you just made my day." He blushed and smiled back.   
Hitomi loosened her grip and walk to the side of him a wave to the crew, and   
of course they all waved back too."Oh I guess you would like to know where   
you are staying?" Hitomi asked them all. Allen nodded for them. "Well your   
only going to be staying there one night anyway so...." Hitomi trailed off.   
"And the other nights you'll be in the castle right?" she asked.   
  
"Hitomi DUH! I'm coming in your room and Melerna maybe too if she wants and   
we are going to have a long talk and hang out all night!!" Celena earned her   
self a stearin look from Allen with that said.   
  
"Oh no your not." Allen said. "Not unless your invited."   
  
"Oh Allen don't worry!" Hitomi gave him a comforting look. "They are always   
welcome to come see me as of you and anyone else." she assured him.   
  
"See Allen! I knew she wouldn't care!! HA!" Melerna and Hitomi laughed out   
loud at this.   
  
"Come on then I'll led you to you place for the night." she started to walk   
and everyone followed. They walked a little way when they came to a three   
story building. "I know it doesn't seem like much but it's really nice   
actually."   
  
"If you say it is I believe it." Melerna replied.   
  
"Hey I have a idea! I was going to buy a new dress for the party anyways but   
if you want to all three of us could go out together and buy one!" Celena was   
excited at this.   
  
"Oh great!" Hitomi replied with a grin. "I love shopping! And I do need a new   
dress ok sure! How about you Melerna? Coming?"   
  
"Oh course! Who wouldn't?" she was almost jumping up and down. Hitomi gave   
herself a mental note 'Melerna likes shopping too.' Hitomi always tried to   
remember things like this just in case sometime.   
  
"Well I'll come back in about...um..a hour? I have to get back to the castle   
before Van finds out I'm gone." Hitomi looked to her friends for a answer.   
  
"Yup sure Hitomi." Celena answered "we'll be waiting here."   
  
"Ok then I'll see you all later," Hitomi started running off waving "BYE!"   
  
**********************   
  
When Hitomi reached the castle she quickly cleaned up and when to the kitchen   
to make Van a nice breakfast. She did so, but then realized how hungry she   
was too and made some for herself also. Then she took both trays of food and   
went to Van's room. There he was sleeping on his side, and his hair was all   
stuck off everywhere. Hitomi giggled at the cute little boy, he looked so   
babyish while sleeping. She then carefully laid the trays on the table and   
walked over to Van who was still sound fully sleeping. She then laid on the   
big bed right in front of him. Her face was right in front of his, their   
noses almost touching. At the movement of the bed he started to grumble   
'Ha ha Van you cutie.' Hitomi almost laughed out loud but covered her mouth.   
  
  
She toke her hand and carefully moved the hair from his eyes. With this Van   
slowly opened his eyes to see his love in front of him.   
  
"Good morning sleepy," Hitomi giggled "Sleep well?"   
  
"Yeah," He mumbled as he kissed her good morning. "Um....food." Van broke the   
kiss at the smell of food.   
  
"Ha, yeah breakfast for two." Hitomi got up and brought over one of the trays   
"Here you go your highness" She laid the tray over his lap, which he now was   
sitting up against the back bored.   
  
"Thank you," he said with a yawn. Hitomi then walked over to get her own   
breakfast. She then sat next to him on the bed with her tray. Hitomi started   
eating some orange that she had.   
  
"16 tomorrow eh?" Hitomi asked looking over at Van who was biting a piece   
of toast after putting strawberry jam on it.   
  
"Yup, 16. Man that sounds old." Van started to laugh at the idea then smiled   
at Hitomi. Hitomi reached over and wiped off some jam that he had next to his   
mouth.   
  
"Your so messy." she giggled at him because now he was wiping his mouth   
himself to make sure there was no more.   
  
"Gone?" he asked.   
  
"All gone," She nodded to reassure him that the jam was gone. Hitomi then in   
the need of something sweet took a spoon and spooned up some jam and ate it   
just like that. Van looked at her in surprise. "Yes?" she said with a grin on   
her face.   
  
"Ah.." Van froze then smiled "Nothing, just nothing. Ha."   
  
"What!? I can't help it I was in the mood for something sweet and the jam   
just yelled 'I'M SWEET!"   
  
"Yeah? Well I'm the mood for something sweet to." With that he leaned over   
and kissed her, and she leaned in to accept it. And of course then there was   
a knock at the door. "Just a minute." Van said while taking a breath between   
the kiss. Van got up "Hold on." he smiled at Hitomi.   
  
"Yes?" Van said when he opened the door. It was a man with brown hair and   
brown eyes he looked at Hitomi and gave her a bad look. Hitomi just looked   
away. The man halled Van outside the door to talk to him in private. After a   
minute Van came back in with a not so happy face.   
  
"What's wrong Van?" Hitomi asked with great care.   
  
"Hitomi um... I have a very important visitor and-" Van got cut of Hitomi was   
smiling at him.   
  
"I understand and you have to greet him today so I'll be by myself," Hitomi   
finished for him.   
  
"That's ok Van, I understand, I got to buy a new dress anyway," Hitomi   
thought to herself for a minute. 'This is great, now I can get everything done   
in no time'.   
  
"Thanks Hitomi," Van smiled. He walked over to his tray and grabbed an apple   
and took a bit, then it came to him "Dress? What for?" He looked to Hitomi   
for an answer.   
  
"Oh..." Hitomi stopped then said "For our dinner tomorrow, I was going to do   
it tomorrow but since I got time today, why not?"   
  
"Oh well then, here I'll give you some money." Van walked over to the top of   
his cabinet and took out some money.   
  
"No Van that's ok I got money," Hitomi shook her head.   
  
"No Hitomi you'll take this," He shoved it in her hand and closed her hand on   
it. "If you buy any dress you'll buy the best," Hitomi smiled and he gladly   
gave her one back.   
  
"Ok Van but only this time!" Hitomi shook her finger at him. "I'll be going   
then now, you have to get ready. See ya later Van," She kissed his lips then   
skipped out the door. When she closed the door Van turned around to get ready.   
  
"What to wear?" he said.   
  
*******************   
  



	6. chapter 6

ok chapter 6! not much happens here, kinda funny but not really.... they go   
shopping drag Allen along yadda yadda yadda......   
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Sakura and LILYGIRL2001 because they are   
sweethearts and i felt bad about putting up a chapter saying thanks to a   
reviewer because they were the first one(s) and when i did they had reviewed  
too..........so thanks Sakura and LILTGIRL2001!!   
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED ALSO!   
(i'm not putting up anymore names  
up because it's unfair to people, i now only put names up if you did something   
speacial. COUGH-NO-ONE-EMAILED-ME-YET!-COUGH COUGH!! haha JOKE! well you know  
you can email me........nevermind then hahaha, unless your like in a killing   
mood and you are like going to hunt me down and kill me because your not up here  
*which i suggest you don't do* then i'll stick you up here, other then that,   
keep reading!)   
  
sorry had to much chocolate.  
  
have fun!   
  
********************   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Hitomi ran out of the castle as fast as she could towards where Celena and   
Melerna would be. She had told them in about a hour that meant she had only   
about ten minutes to get there. Hitomi could tell she was forgetting someone   
or something what was it? "MERLE!" Hitomi yelled. How could she forget Merle?   
She turned on her heels making a mark in the dirt. After going that far she   
turned around and ran to get Merle in her room 'She may still be sick but   
she has to have a choice,' Hitomi said to her self in her mind. "Merle!!"   
Hitomi threw open her door. Merle was up dancing around.   
  
"YEAH!! I'M NOT DYING ANYMORE! I'M BETTER!"   
  
"Merle?" Hitomi said out of breath "Sit down I got to tell you something, but   
you can't tell anyone."   
  
"Ok Hitomi," Merle was now on her bed.   
  
"Well tomorrow is Van's birthday and we are having a surprise party got it?"   
Merle nodded. "Ok good and your invited of course," Hitomi was running out of   
time to get out and meet Celena and Melerna. "Well Celena and Melerna and I   
are now going to buy a dress to where, do you want to come?"   
  
"Oh no thanks I just bought one last month that I haven't worn yet," Merle   
said with thought. "Melerna? Celena?" Merle just realized what she had said.   
  
"Oh yeah and everyone is here already for tomorrow," Hitomi said getting up   
and walking to the door with a rush. "Well I got to Merle, bye!" Hitomi ran   
out the door.   
  
"Weird girl," Merle muttered when she had gone.   
  
********************   
  
"Where is she? It's not like Hitomi to be late," Celena said.   
  
"She probably got stuck with Van, just give her time," Allen said coming   
outside from the doorway.   
  
"Yeah your right," Celena replied looking up towards the sky "Allen?"   
  
"Yeah Celena?" Allen asked.   
  
"How can it be?" Celena said forgetting Allen couldn't read her mind.   
  
"How can what be?" Allen said walking closer to his sister who was still   
looking up in the sky.   
  
"Hitomi," Celena again said, still not explaining her self.   
  
"What about Hitomi?" Allen started to look worried.   
  
"How can it be that she's from the Mystic moon? Tell me Allen when did you   
meet?" Celena moved her eyes from the moon in the sky towards her brother.   
  
"Oh," Allen smiled at the thought. "I meet Hitomi one night when I was out   
searching the grounds out by my out post," Allen said looking at his sister   
her blue eyes looking up at him. "She was being attacked by a thief,"   
  
"What?!" Celena said a little to loud. "Where was Van?"   
  
"Van was somewhere else in the woods in came a few minutes later."   
  
"So what did you do about the thief?" Celena wasn't giving up this easily.   
  
"Well he wasn't a problem I got ride of him with one punch, but poor Hitomi   
was scarred to death I don't know what she had been threw before but she was   
petrified." Allen was thinking back to that time Celena could tell. " I walked   
over to her and asked her what she was doing out her all alone but all she   
said was that she was so scared then she fainted."   
  
"Oh, that is a odd meeting," Celena turned to her side to see Hitomi running   
down the road towards her. "HITOMI!" Celena yelled to her.   
  
"CELENA! ALLEN! HI!" Hitomi was running to fast to stop and tripped over her   
feet and hit Allen in the fall he also fell. "Oops sorry Allen!" Hitomi had   
landed right on top of Allen. "Allen are you ok?" Hitomi quickly made sure   
he wasn't hurt.   
  
"Hello Hitomi, good to see you too," Allen was ok, he was smiling so he had   
to be.   
  
"Allen I'm so sorry I couldn't stop!" Hitomi was smiling and was now getting   
up. She was now sitting on her knees in front of him who was sitting up as   
well laughing at her clumsiness.   
  
"HA!!HA!!HA!!" is all you could hear from Celena she was having the time of   
her life watching them.   
  
"Hitomi, are you alright?" Allen asked the blushing girl in front of him who   
was looking at the ground to hid the blush. Hitomi looked up and smiled.   
  
"Yeah Allen I'm fine. Thanks to you. You broke my fall." Hitomi was now   
giggling also. Allen got up on his feet.   
  
"Here let me help you," He said. Allen took her hands and helped her stand.   
  
"Oh Allen look what I did, your all dirty," Hitomi started wiping him off.   
She walked behind him wiping of his back.   
  
"It's fine Hitomi look I'm fine." Allen almost laughed at her behavior.   
Hitomi walked in front of him now wiping the golden dust off his shoulders   
which came from the road, then putting his hair back behind his shoulders   
where it had been. "Hitomi," Allen took her hands and put them next to her   
side "Don't move," he said, Hitomi smiled at realizing how she had been acting.   
  
"Are you sure your ok?" She asked him.   
  
"Just fine never better."   
  
"Good," Hitomi side with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Ha, your foolish Hitomi!" Celena finally stopped laughing at them to breath   
some air.   
  
"Where's Melerna?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"She's still inside getting ready," Celena answered for her. "She should be   
here any minute now," And just as Celena finished saying that, Melerna came   
walking out.   
  
"Good timing!" Hitomi cheered.   
  
"What?" Melerna asked.   
  
"Oh nothing," Allen said "These two are just having fun that's all."   
  
"Well I think we should be on our way," Celena said.   
  
"Your right Celena," Hitomi agreed.   
  
"You know...." Celena pondered. "Allen you could come too."   
  
"OH NO! Your not dragging me into this," Allen shook his head and hands   
meaning 'not on my life'.   
  
"Well you could help us decide on what to wear Allen," It was Melerna's turn   
to poke fun. "Anyway you said your self you had nothing to do today."   
  
"But," Allen started to protest but he didn't have the time to get it out, it   
was Hitomi's turn to go.   
  
"Yes well Allen you have to help with the party somehow, or are you going to   
leave it ALL to just me?" Hitomi and the other girls all of a sudden grabbed   
his arms pulling him.   
  
"OK, OK! You win! Just stop pulling," Allen was trying to shake them off.   
They all let go to his liking. "Hitomi you should be on my side after all I   
saved your life back there" but it was to late Melerna had all ready spotted   
a store and they were all headed towards it. Allen tried to walk on ahead   
but Celena went back and grabbed him and haled him in as well.   
  
*******************   
  
After going into a 2 dozen stores they all found a dress, each time one of   
them tried on a dress they would come out and model it in front of Allen and   
the other two girls it was either they got a thumbs up or a thumbs down.   
Celena was the first to find her dress she bought one that was a baby blue   
color. It embroidered with white lace and had spaghetti straps, with that she   
bought a pearl neckless and pearl earrings. Melerna was next to find a dress,   
Melerna's was a pale yellow. It was long sleeved but had no shoulders or neck in it,   
the top was all white lace. The bottom of the dress was embroidered with a   
flowery design made of a peachy colored thread. To go with her dress Melerna   
bought two gold chains with a little golden rose at the end or the lower one.   
The necklace's also came with small golden rose earrings to go with it. A few   
stores after that Hitomi found her dress. Hitomi's dress was the same shade   
green as her eyes, it was sleeveless except two loops of fabric that hung one   
on each of her arms. The dress was outlined with small diamonds at the bottom   
and up at the top. To go with the dress Hitomi bought a 'floating diamond'.   
It was a necklace that had clear string and a small diamonds on it, and wear   
you could not see the string it looked like the diamonds was floating. With   
that Hitomi also bought diamonds earrings that dangled.   
  
*******************   
  
ok sorry but this chapter was like only a fun chapter (yeah and the rest were   
too ^_^() ) haha hey but i really wanted to make them shop! for some odd reason   
that no one can explain! well anyways hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
bye!   
emi   
  
  



	7. chapter 7

OK! this chapter and the next chapter (and maybe the chapter before this) that   
makes chapter 6,7,8 the probably the most stupid chapters and probably the lest  
important chapters. These chapters are ones i did when i was hyper i beleive,  
probably had to much chocolate too that day. But anyways there's nothing important  
in this chapter. But in the next chapter there is a important stuff, maybe  
not mcuh BUT THERE'S SOME! lol haha  
  
WARNING: I have been forgetting Disclamer's so her it is, COUGH  
  
DISCALMER: (ok i don't even no if i spelt that right..) I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE,  
NOR DID I EVER!  
  
by the way this chapter is SHORT!  
  
thanks everyone who reviewed! and i would name you all cause i do no who you are  
(gee thats kinda of scarey, lol, 'i no who you are, BWHAHAHA' ok....^_^() ) but   
i'm really lazy right now so, THANKS EVERYONE!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I think were ready now," Hitomi announced after paying for the dress.  
  
"Thank goodness," Allen praised.  
  
"Admit it Allen! You had fun!" Celena pointed at him waving it back and forth.   
"It was just like old times don't yeah think?" Celena asked her brother.  
  
"What are you talking about Celena?" Allen asked her.  
  
"You know when we used to play with my dolls and dressed them up! And don't   
say you didn't play with dolls cause you did!" Allen was blushing now.  
  
"I did no such thing," Allen reassured them all.  
  
"Oh yes you did!" Celena cried out, turning around to face the giggling girls   
behind her "He did! He played with me on the floor when I was little!"   
Melerna and Hitomi were laughing a little to much for Allen's liking.  
  
"Ok maybe once or twice, BUT only because mother said to!"   
  
"Sure...." Celena said sarcastically.  
  
" Anyway's we should get going," Melerna got out between all the laughing.   
"Where do you all want to go to lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Um....we could have a picnic," Hitomi suggested.  
  
"Oh yes please!" Celena totally ignored her brother for the time being. "I   
haven't had one in so long!"  
  
"Ok then everyone ok with a picnic?" Hitomi asked her friends.  
  
"Yup," They all agreed.   
  
Everyone then went to the nearest store and bout some snacks to eat on there  
picnic. When they had bought all the food they walked a little ways a found   
a stream with lots of flowers and green grass and decided that this would be   
the perfect spot. They all sat down and went threw the bag of food they had,   
each person picked out what they wanted and ate it. When everyone was done,   
it was about 12:30 and they all thought they would just relax and do as the   
wished now. Allen stayed under the tree that they had been eating under and   
shut his eyes for a minute and then opened them again afraid to go asleep.   
When he looked Melerna was sitting at the water edge with her feet in the   
water, and Hitomi and Celena were in there water, it was easy to see that   
Hitomi had the advantage because she was wearing a short skirt and could   
splash with both hands, as for Celena she could only splash Hitomi with one   
hand because the other hand had to hold up her dress from getting wet. Allen   
was surprised she actually cared if her dress got wet or not.  
  
"HEY! Watch it!" Melerna was laughing, Celena and Hitomi where now splashing   
her.  
  
'It's so warm I wouldn't mind getting wet' Allen thought to himself. And   
thinking of that thought Allen slowly shut his heavy eyelids. He was up late   
last night and he just wanted a little nap. It had only been maybe 15 minutes  
and Allen noticed it was too quite. Allen opened his eyes to see that no one   
was around, 'OH NO' He thought to himself. Allen jumped to his feet to start   
looking for the three missing girls, but he stopped. He noticed that there   
were flower petals falling on him. Allen looked up to see what it was, and   
there were three smiling girls in the tree trying to hold in their giggles.   
Allen let out a sigh but suddenly froze, Celena was holding a bucket.   
'What's with the bucket I wonder?' Allen wondered to himself "Oh no!" Is all  
he managed to get out once he realized what there plan was. He tried to run   
but failed as Celena pored water all over him, all of them laughed even Allen  
. "That's it!" Allen yelled looking up at them, his hair and cloths stuck to   
him. "You girls all getting it now!" all three girls shrieked at the thought   
of getting all wet like Allen or dirty or whatever he had in mind.  
  
"Climb higher!" Melerna said hoping up on the next branch, both other girls   
did as they were told, Allen was now in the tree climbing towards them.   
  
"We're trapped!" Celena yelled almost crying because she was laughing so hard.   
  
"We're not giving up yet," Hitomi thought to herself. "I got it!" She said.   
"You two stay here, and be quite. I'm going to jump, when I do Allen is sure   
to follow. Then when he does you two climb down got it?" Hitomi finished   
watching Allen came closer.   
  
"Got it" Celena said.  
  
"But what if he catches you at the bottom?" Melerna asked her.  
  
"There is little chance of that Melerna, I run all the time it's my sport   
remember?"  
  
"oh yeah,"  
  
"Ok lets do it" Hitomi whispered because Allen was close behind them.   
"Cya Allen!" Hitomi got in his view.   
  
"You wouldn't!?" He said to her in a bit of shock.  
  
********************  
  
TOLD YEAH IT WAS SHORT! hahahaha.  
ok thanks to everyone who read my story and a special thanks to Spencer who   
edited for me.   
  
so how did you like this fic? good, bad? reveiw and tell me. I was thinking   
of writing another fic, another escaflowne one of course.  
  
anyways THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC!   
the end.  
  
PS: ALL THAT CRAP I JUST TYPED IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT TRUE!!  
NOT TURE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yeah tahts right i'm screwing with your minds......ok so i'm a loser.  
THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT THE END! AND YOU SHOULD NO THAT BECAUSE UP AND THE TOP I   
SAID THE 'NEXT' CHAPTER WAS STUPID AND HAD NOT MUCH IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT!!!   
REMEMBER?!!?!?  
  
ok sorry i wasted your time i just thougth the chapter was to short and that you  
desivered to have more to read, even tho it was crap, ^_^()  
  
bye emi  
  
THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING (actually i think i'll put it up right after i  
stick this one up ANYWAYS BYE!)   
  



	8. chapter 8

WARNING!: VERY BORING PATHETIC CHAPTER! (did i spell that right?)  
  
Disclamer: YES I REMEMEBER TO PUT IT HERE! *everybody cheers* haha i almost went on   
then and for got to put the actual disclaming part, haha, I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!  
  
thank you.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Yes I would Allen, you know that better then almost anyone." With that she   
jumped, it was pretty high jump. Hitomi landed on the ground on her feet   
touching with one hand to help her balance.  
  
"Huh?" Allen said in total shock again.  
  
"Giving up already Allen?" Hitomi asked the blond boy in the tree.  
  
"Yeah right," Allen told her. With that said he climbed down a few branches   
and jumped. "You better watch it Miss. Hitomi," Allen said within arms length  
of her, realizing this he tried to grab her, but Hitomi slipped right out of   
his grip running a few meters away.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" She asked him, but really she was watching   
Celena and Melerna climbing down to safety. "Oh come Allen you must know your   
no match for me," Hitomi said with her hands on her hips. After saying that   
Hitomi winked and started running, actually jogging, teasing Allen with her   
speed.  
  
'Why am I doing this again?' Allen thought to himself, he was playing like a   
little girl, but, he liked it. It was fun. 'I'll get her now, I may not be   
able to match her speed but I bet I can trick her,' while Allen was thinking   
of his plan he didn't even notice that Celena and Melerna were down from the   
tree running for cover.   
  
'What is he up to now?' Hitomi thought as Allen all of a sudden turned and   
started running to his left instead of towards her. 'What do I do now? What   
was my plan again? Oh well I got a new one now!' Hitomi just had a idea pop   
into her brain. With that she found a big tree and hopped up onto the first   
branch, then the next and the next until she was almost and the top.   
'Wow what a view' Hitomi just sat there staring not realizing Allen had seen   
her and now was to climbing the tree very quietly.. While Hitomi was gazing   
out at the view sitting at the end of a branch, Allen was now on the same   
branch very slowly and sly he came up right behind her and,  
  
"AHH! Oh Allen you scared me! Ha," Hitomi got the scare of her life, Allen   
had her now she was stuck. He had both his arms over hers and in front he   
was holding his own hands so that she couldn't slide out.  
  
"Ha, and you thought I couldn't catch you!" Allen said with a snicker.   
  
"You wouldn't of have if it wasn't for this view, oh Allen isn't it   
beautiful?" Hitomi was still staring out across the land. She wasn't sure why,  
she never was this cought up in a veiw before.  
  
"It is beautiful isn't it?" Allen was too looking out across the land but not   
letting go of Hitomi.  
  
"Hey Allen?" Hitomi said with a giggle.  
  
"Huh? What Hitomi?"   
  
"Um.. You can let go now," Hitomi had turned her head and now was looking in   
his blue eyes.  
  
"Ha, no way! It toke me long enough to get you! I'm not letting you go that   
easily!" Allen was all of a sudden overcome with worry. "Hitomi maybe we   
should go down, Celena and Melerna are really far back and we are up really   
high,"  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" Hitomi asked him.  
  
"No," Allen answered.   
  
"Well then in a few more minutes," Hitomi again couldn't remove her eyes from   
the gorgeous view. It was strange the way she was acting, she even noticed herself  
but couldn't change it. Normaly she would have listened to Allen.   
  
"Hitomi.." Allen said a little stern.  
  
"Please Allen," Hitomi tilted her head so that it was facing up. But   
she was looking at Allen upside down, with a smile on her face dragging out   
her 'please' so that she was sure to get her way.  
  
"Ok," Allen breathed. They stayed there a few more minutes, Hitomi who changed  
position now had both legs over on one side of the branch and was leaning on   
Allen, and Allen who still held Hitomi laid his chin down on her head.   
'She's so warm, and she smells so sweet'. Allen thought to himself.   
'I was such a fool to let her go, I wish, no she loves Van and Van loves her.  
It's that simple. No I'm wrong it's not that simple,' While Allen was   
thinking all this through, Hitomi was doing some thinking of her own.  
  
'should I stay like this? He's getting kind of close, no, it's fine Allen is   
my friend and I know he still loves me, but, he told me himself he understands   
that I love Van. Anyway's I like it like this. I wonder what time it is maybe  
Celena and Melerna are worried about us, ha, No! What am I thinking?! they are   
probably laughing there heads off,' just then Hitomi's view was overflowed   
with blackness *Her and Allen were falling and falling the ground was getting  
closer and closer then they hit* Hitomi was now back to her spot with Allen,   
she was breathing really rapidly and Allen just noticed.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi are you ok? Hitomi?" Allen voice was worried and scared   
Hitomi could tell.  
  
"Allen we have to get down and now," Hitomi started to undo his hands and he   
let her do so.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?"  
  
"The branch is going to break, I had a vision Allen quick, we got to get off   
this branch." Hitomi's face was so nervous she was shacking. Both of them   
were up very, very high.  
  
"Don't worry well get down," Allen turned around and started to go to the   
center of the tree, he started to hear a cracking. Immediately Allen turned   
and grabbed Hitomi's arm. "Hold on don't move," He said calmly. He slowly   
turned and faced her and put him self in a upright position, still holding   
her arm. "Hitomi slowly slide yourself towards me" he said. Hitomi did as   
she was told and started to slide when all of a sudden the branch snapped   
Hitomi let out a scream. She started to fall but luckily for her Allen still   
had her arm.   
  
"ALLEN!" Hitomi screamed tears started to roll down her face.  
  
"Hold on Hitomi!" Allen quickly grabbed her same arm with his other hand, he   
then carefully started to pull her up. When she was high enough up she   
grabbed the branch with her other hand and helped hall herself up. When she   
got up she threw her arms around Allen for safety. He was glad she was ok,   
and hugged her back tightly as if to protected her.  
  
"Allen.....thank you Allen," Hitomi whispered barley able to talk. All Allen   
heard then was sighlent sobs from tears. He held her closer.  
  
"It's ok Hitomi, lets get down now hey?" Allen smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Yes please Allen," Hitomi gave him a little week smile. Whipping the tears   
from her eyes.   
  
"Hitomi I'll help you down ok?" Hitomi gave him a little nod, with that he   
picked her up and carefully got them to the ground. It wasn't so much   
the fall or scare it was the vision why was she having more? "Don't cry Hitomi,   
you look so much prettier with a smile," Allen was obviously trying to make   
her feel better but it wasn't working very well, but she gave him a smile anyway.   
  
"ALLEN?? HITOMI?" it was Melerna. They were looking for the two missing   
people.  
  
"WE'RE OVER HERE!!" Allen yelled back to respond.  
  
"WHERE?!" It was Celena this time.  
  
"Like 'their' gonna find us," Allen muttered to himself, but Hitomi heard and   
giggle a little threw her sobs. It made Allen happy to know he made her laugh,   
she had such as fright.  
  
"There they ar-" Melerna almost said 'there they are' but when she saw Hitomi  
in Allen's arms she new there had to be something wrong "Allen what's wrong?  
What happened?" both girls hurried over to where they were.  
  
"Oh it's ok, I think Hitomi's just in shock now," Allen smiled to assure them  
both. Hitomi then turned her face inwards towards Allen to hide the tears.   
  
"What a sin," Celena said walking over to her wiping a tear from her face.   
"Allen!" Celena said in a bit of a worry "she's shaking! A lot!"   
  
"I know," he said "she's alright though I think, are you alright Hitomi?"   
  
"Yes.... I'm.. fine," Hitomi managed to get out between shivers and sobs.   
Finally she said "Allen I want to get down now, thank you for your help   
though,"   
  
"Sure Hitomi," Allen let her down. Hitomi stood tears in her eyes and on her   
face, but smiled at the other three who all knew she was trying to cover it   
up. Melerna started to check Hitomi and decided she was fine.  
  
"Lets get going then should we? It's probably around 2:00 and Van may be   
looking for me also" All the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait," Melerna brook the silence as she toke out a handkerchief and started   
to wipe Hitomi's face. Hitomi felt like a little girl with her mother but   
didn't say anything, Melerna was making her feel better. "Wipe away those   
tears Hitomi, or you'll give yourself away totally," Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Better?" she smiled at them.  
  
"Much," Melerna said.   
  
"Well I better get going, oh wait my dress," Hitomi eyed a bag in Celena's   
hand.  
  
"Yup it's right here," Celena handed it to her.  
  
"Ok thanks, well I'll probably see you later on today ok?" Hitomi asked them.  
They all nodded. "Well Cya, oh Allen thanks again," And with that done and   
said she ran off.  
  
*******************   
  
PATHETIC! (if i could spell that would mean so much more, lol)  
i hate hate HATE that chapter, actually i was going to take it out but there are  
a few important parts in there, like Hitomi having a vision, and we find out   
that Allen really does have feelings for her, umm....what else, oh i don't no  
i just hope you didn't get turned off by this chapter.   
  
ok then  
BYE!  
emi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE!! sorry i didn't get this out sooner! i stupid internet wasn't  
working!! GRR!! anyways this isn't a good chapter i really hate it.  
  
anyways you guys sould read Spencer's storyes!! she's really good!! her fic's are  
usually about backstreet boys and O-town, but even if you don't like them read them  
anyways cause you'll like them!! (don't tell her this but i LOVE them but i'm not  
a big bsb and o-town fan, even tho i do like some of there music)  
  
anyways you guys should ALSO keep reading this fic no why?!  
  
why?!  
  
cause i'm write chapter 18 now and it's like soooo great you have to meet N**  
she is the best!! lol  
  
anyways bye bye   
  
to continue is to go forward, to go forward is to take a step into the future.   
and no one wants to stay in the past.  
  
one of my quotes, that i made.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hitomi had just got back to the castle grounds, she asked one of the guards   
if Van was done meeting with that 'oh so special person'. Apparently he   
wasn't but would be out anytime now. 'Good,' Hitomi thought to her self. She   
had a bit of thinking to do. Hitomi went to the gardens out back, after she   
hung up her new dress in her room. Hitomi went to the far end of the garden   
and lid down on the grass on her stomach. With her head looking down into a   
little stream that was in front of her. Little fish swam by her as she   
swirled one finger around on the surface of the water. 'Why did I have   
anther vision? Sure the almost falling to your death thing was horrifying   
but that vision,' Hitomi hadn't had visions in months, why now?   
  
"Ooow!" Hitomi heard a voice call.   
  
'A child?' Hitomi thought to herself as she got up. 'What is a child doing   
in Van's privet garden?' Hitomi carefully walked a little ways when she   
heard a little child crying.  
  
"Ooowie, my knee" the child was hurt, Hitomi started to walk a little faster   
but still very silently.   
  
'There,' she told her self 'the child is over there,' Hitomi got behind a tree   
and looked out. It was a little girl, she had a little pink dress on with   
frills at the bottom and her hair in two braids. 'How cute,' Hitomi giggled   
to herself. Then she remembered that the little girl was crying,   
automatically she started to walk over to the girl to help her.  
  
"Ah get away! I don't wait to go to the dudgeons!" The little girl screamed.   
Hitomi froze. What was she talking about dudgeons?  
  
"I'm not here to take you to the dungeons. I heard you crying and came to   
help," Hitomi walked a little closer, the girl moved back farther.   
  
"I'm not dumb! I know your gonna tie me up and put me in the dungeons!" The   
little girl looked terrified.  
  
"No, I'm not here to do such a horrible thing, if anyone would take you to a   
dungeon it would be a guard don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah maybe," The girl looked down a the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Anyway's like Van would keep you in a dungeon," Hitomi smiled.   
  
"I guess so, well what do you want with me?" Hitomi looked into the little   
child's eyes and felt pity, she was so scared.  
  
"Well I was going to help you fix you knee, and then ask you why you were in   
the privet gardens, and if you want after if you don't cause any trouble we   
could go in and get some cookies maybe?"  
  
"In the castle? For cookies?!" the little girl seemed stunned. "Well I guess,  
ok you promise you wont hurt me?"  
  
"Promise," Hitomi smiled, as she walked over to the girl who was sitting   
against a tree. "So what's your name anyway's?" Hitomi asked the tear   
stained face.  
  
"Eliza Ambers" The girl said to Hitomi who was now sitting in front of her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki, OK, can you straighten you leg?"   
  
"HITOMI KANZAKI?!" The girl looked at her wide eyed. "WOW! My mother tells   
all kinds of stories about you, how you saved our world!" The girl was now   
bowing her head covering the big smile on her face. "Forgive my rude actions   
please,"  
  
"Ha, no need to apologize, so can you straighten you leg?" Hitomi was   
blushing at the thought of people telling stories about her.   
  
"Oh yes, it's only a scrape that's all," the little girl was obviously   
excited about meeting Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, your right but it is deep. Here I'll put this on it tell we go back to   
the castle and wash it," With that Hitomi ripped the shirt she was wearing and  
wrapped around the little girls knee.   
  
"Oh no! You shouldn't have ripped your shirt just for me!" The little girl   
looked worried at her.   
  
"Oh don't worry! I got lots of shirts back in my room, now come on hop on my   
back and I'll carry you back to the castle and we'll wash that knee of yours,"  
Hitomi turned around to let the girl hop on. The girl did as she was told   
and got on Hitomi's back.  
  
"Are you sure? I can walk you know?" She asked a little unsure of the   
situation. "Wont the king get mad that I'm in his castle?"  
  
"Van?" Hitomi laughed "Van don't mind if I bring you in, and anyway's your   
hurt, don't worry I wont let anything happen to you," Hitomi started to walk   
towards the castle.  
  
"Your so nice just like mother told me!" The little cherry girl was laughing   
and hugged Hitomi's neck "thank you!" She giggled.  
  
"No problem," and with that Hitomi started to run.  
  
"Wee!!" Eliza yelled she had never gone so fast, and she loved it.  
  
When they got to the castle Hitomi brought Eliza to her room and got some   
bandages and a bowl of water with a sponge, face cloth and a towel. She sat   
Eliza on her bed and Hitomi cleaned the cut and then wrapped it in some new   
bandages. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be our cookies," Hitomi smiled and went to the door and when she   
came back she had a tray with two glasses of milk and a pile of cookies.  
  
"Yummy!" Eliza said while Hitomi laid the tray on the floor and sat down   
there by it. Eliza came down and said across from her. "Hitomi by the way   
your a great runner and piggy-backer! You run so fast! It was so fun!"   
  
"Ha thanks, I run all the time it's my sport, I can now run 100 meters in I   
think it is 11.4 seconds, oh sorry! I didn't mean to brag!" Hitomi remembered   
when Amano and Yukari and had congratulated her yesterday.  
  
"Wow, oh don't worry your not bragging!" Eliza managed to say with a cookie   
in her mouth.  
  
"Ha, yeah, well maybe if you tell me why you were in the garden I could give   
you a piggy-back around the castle,"  
  
"Inside the castle like a tour?!" Eliza was wide eyed again.  
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Well ok, you see tomorrow is my mom and dad's anniversary, so I wanted to   
pick some really pretty flowers for them, I know I wasn't suppose to be in   
there but I wanted them to have the best you know?" Eliza was looking at the   
floor that they we're sitting on.  
  
"Well I'm glad you know it's wrong cause Eliza if anyone else found you who   
knows what would have happened, so promise you'll never go in there without   
my permission again ok?"  
  
"I promise Hitomi!" Eliza was glad Hitomi wasn't angry with her.  
  
"Maybe we could go and pick some together after eh?" Hitomi suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Hitomi took another sip of her milk and finished.  
  
"Maybe Van well come too," Hitomi told her.  
  
"King Van? No I don't think, I don't think King Van would want to spend his   
time with me a poor little girl," Eliza looked down again.  
  
"Eliza you must know that Van loves his people and would do anything for   
them, so I don't think he would mind helping you pick some flowers," Hitomi   
smiled and that made Eliza feel good again.  
  
"I guess so, but if he don't want to that's fine, wow! Imagine what my mom   
would say when I told her I was picking flowers with the king and met Hitomi   
Kanzaki, she'd never believe me!" Eliza was giggling at the thought but she   
was right and Hitomi knew it.   
  
"Eliza maybe I'll walk home with you and explain everything for you, anyway's  
I'd love to meet you mother and father," Hitomi smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Really that's great!" Hitomi was going to say Van may come with us but she   
also remembered that he may not, so she decided to skip that part.  
  
********************  
  
Van was finally done with his guest and was dying to see Hitomi. He had   
asked some people if they had seen her and had discovered she was in her   
room. That's where he was headed, he was in the hallway to her room and   
decided to run to her door. When he reached her door he knocked first.   
"Come in," Hitomi called not knowing it was him. So he entered to find two   
girls on the floor giggling.   
  
"Hello," he said in a little bit of shock to see a little girl with Hitomi,   
but with Hitomi it could be any reason.  
  
"Oh Van!" Hitomi got up and hugged him. Van kissed her, he had been wanting   
to all day. "Van I would like you to meet Eliza Ambers,"   
  
"It's nice to meet you Eliza," Van greet her with a smile and a small bow.  
  
"Your highness!!" Eliza quickly got up and bowed.  
  
"Ha, Eliza no need to bow, any friend of Hitomi is a friend of mine," Van was   
so nice, Eliza thought to herself.  
  
"Van we were about to pick some flowers for Eliza's parents, you see it is   
there anniversary tomorrow," Hitomi was now standing next to him facing Eliza   
with a big smile.  
  
"Oh I see. Well if you don't mind me asking may I join you two girls?" He   
pointed the question to Eliza who nodded a little fast, but with a big grin.   
"Eliza what happened to your leg?" Van let go of Hitomi and bent down to   
Eliza's level, who was a little shocked that the king would be so nice to   
her.  
  
"I tripped and fell, and Hitomi helped me, she is so nice," Eliza was   
smiling her blue eyes sparkling.   
  
'How cute' Van thought to himself. "Yes Hitomi is sweet isn't she?"  
  
"Yup she sure is!" Hitomi was blushing now.  
  
"Well how about we go pick some flowers now?" Van asked her. She nodded and   
was getting up but Van stopped her. "Here get on my back you shouldn't walk,"  
  
Eliza froze on the spot, but Hitomi nodded to tell her it was ok so she got  
on. "Wow," she breathed. Van laughed at the little girl. "I've never been on   
a King's back before,"   
  
"Well there is a first for everything," Hitomi told the little girl on Van's   
back. "You two don't know how cute you look," Van was pleased that Hitomi   
thought they looked cute, he could tell she liked the little girl, actually   
so did he, he himself thought she was cute. "Lets go then," Hitomi turned   
towards the door and opened to and let Van and Eliza out first.   
  
**********************  
  
OK! don't bit my head off!!! I no i no i no!!! this story sucks and it has ALOT of   
mistakes!! i no i no i no! and sorry it took so long to get out! this chapter i mean  
my internet was screwed up like i said!  
  
I've also been bussy! THE SNOW IS GONE!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!! ALL GONE!! gesh and it took  
long enough too! gee! the snow is finally gone! and it took tell MAY to go! MAY!  
can you beleive that?!?!? MAY! that has to be a record of sort! It has NEVER EVER taking this  
long to go away! GESH! so i've been outside walking with everyone i no! lol  
  
anyways i'll get the next chapter out soon!  
  
thanks for reading and i hope it didn't suck to much!  
  
bye!  
emi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. chapter 10

ARG! this chapter is so boring, cute! but boring, nothing happens really, but   
i think in the next chapter something happens, i'm gonna go read it now and if  
it does have something good i'll probably post it up.  
anyways read on a tell me what you think afterwards.  
  
carry on into the world of the reading, lol  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When they got to the garden Eliza stayed on Van's back and showed Hitomi   
which ones to pick, she then gave them to Eliza to hold. Then they came to a   
big field.   
  
"Lets have a race!" Van suggested. "Me and Eliza against you" Van said as he   
looked at Hitomi.  
  
"Ok but then it's me and Eliza against you cause poor Eliza wont want to   
lose twice!" Hitomi teased him.  
  
"Hear that Eliza she thinks we're going to lose? We'll show her wont we?"   
Van and Eliza had become close in the past hour, they were very comfortable   
with each other, actually they all were.  
  
"Yeah!" Eliza yelled. "Actually," Eliza whispered in Van's ear "She is really   
fast I don't think we can beet her." Van laughed.  
  
"Your right she is very fast, but no one said we couldn't try right?"  
  
"Right!" Eliza said in agreement.  
  
"On your mart! Get set," Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Hold on Eliza ok?" Van said to her.  
  
"I will," She said. "GO!" Eliza yelled before Hitomi had the chance, and Van   
ran but Hitomi stayed behind, in shock they had gone ahead already, but that   
didn't stop her in less then a second she was ahead of them. Van and Eliza   
didn't have much of a chance to win but they tried there best.   
  
"Ok you won," Van said all out of breath.   
  
"Wow you are so fast, and we even cheat-" Eliza almost said something.  
  
"Yes your right, AND you cheated," Hitomi smiled and laughed to show she   
didn't care. "Ready to come on the wining team Eliza?"  
  
"Ha, yeah!" Eliza let Van put her down and she ran to Hitomi, who was on one   
knee to let Eliza up.  
  
"Now back to the other end!" Van said getting in position. "Eliza hold on to   
Hitomi because she goes much faster then I do,"  
  
"Yeah I know I was on her back already today when she ran," Eliza gave him a   
sweet smile.  
  
"Ok then you got experience," Van said smiling at her and Hitomi who was   
looking at him, very pleased with him.  
  
"On your call Eliza," Hitomi said getting ready.   
  
"Ok," she said as she toke in a deep breath. "Ready, set, GO!" she yelled.   
Hitomi realized how much harder it was to run with some on your back, but   
still she ran much faster then Van.  
  
"Ha, ha, WE WON!" Eliza yelled jumping down from Hitomi's back. "Good try though   
Van," Eliza smiled at him. After Van got his breath back he went over to   
congratulate them both. Eliza then went to pick up the bouquet that she   
laid down before the race. After she got them she ran to Van and Hitomi who   
were laughing with each other. "Van? Hitomi? It's around 4:00 isn't it?"   
Eliza asked to be certain.   
  
"Yes it is why?" Hitomi asked her.  
  
"Well I better get going, I don't want Mama or Papa worried about me,"   
  
"Then we'll walk you home," Van said with a smile.  
  
"Would you?" Eliza asked them.  
  
"Sure," Hitomi said. "Oh Eliza let me go get nice ribbon to tie the bouquet   
with"  
  
"Ok Hitomi," Eliza smiled.   
  
"Ok I'll be right back," and with that she ran of to the castle. When she got   
there she got a nice white ribbon to match all the flowers, but then she   
went to her room and scribble and little note folded it and put it in her   
pocket. Then she changed her shirt because she remembered she had ripped it   
earlier. She then met Van and Eliza holding hands in front of the castle on   
the road. "Hey there, here's the ribbon. I got a white one to match all the   
flowers," Hitomi said when she caught up with them.  
  
"Oh it's pretty!" Eliza explained. "Can you tie it in a pretty bow Hitomi?"  
  
"Sure," Hitomi said tying the ribbon around the base of the flowers to hold   
them together. Then she toke Eliza's other hand and held on to the bouquet   
for her in the other hand.   
  
"So where do you live Eliza?" Van asked her as they started walking.   
  
"Oh you go down that road then turn left and then left again," She told him.  
  
"Ok, at lest you know where we're going," Van laughed.  
  
Then Hitomi and Van started to run and then would stop and swing Eliza up in   
the air.   
  
"WEE!" she yelled. They did this all the way tell the reached her house.   
"Mama!" Eliza yelled, her mother was standing out on the porch looking for   
her obviously.   
  
"Eliza!" her mother came right up to them and hugged her little daughter.   
Which her daughter hugged her back. Van stepped closer to Hitomi and wrapped   
a arm around her and she did the same to him. "How can I ever thank you   
people for bringing....." She froze, then feel to her knee's.   
"Your Highness! Lady Hitomi! Forgive me I did not know it was you!" She   
kneeled there in front of them.  
  
"Oh come now no need to bow, stand up," she did as she was told and stood.   
  
"Oh Mama! Me and Van and Hitomi played all day it was such fun!" Eliza was   
almost jumping up and down, then she remembered the bouquet. "Oh yeah, and we   
picked a bouquet for you," She took it from Hitomi's hand and gave it to her   
mother. "Happy Anniversary Mama," She hugged her mother who was in total   
shock.  
  
"Honey you must not address them by their names like that!" Her mother   
looked quite worried.  
  
"Oh know, we told her it was fine to do so," Hitomi then explained to her what   
happened.  
  
"Oh Eliza you silly girl, you shouldn't have been in the garden!" Eliza   
lowered her head.  
  
"Oh it is fine, there was know harm done," Van assured the woman.  
  
"Thank you again for taking her home," Eliza's mother said.  
  
"It was nothing, be sure to come visit wont you Eliza?" Van said.  
  
"I will Van! Don't worry!" Eliza then ran over and gave him and Hitomi a big   
hug, her mother looked a little worried at what might they say but then   
smiled knowing that they didn't mind.   
  
"Oh Eliza before we go can you do me a favor?" Hitomi asked her.  
  
"Anything for you Hitomi," Eliza smiled that little sweet smile like she does.  
Hitomi waved her arm for her to come there and she did as she was told like   
she always does. Hitomi then whispered something in her ear and then gave   
her the little note.   
  
"Ha sure Hitomi!" Eliza jumped at what Hitomi told her.  
  
"Good bye, See you Eliza" Van called as he and Hitomi walked off.  
  
"Bye bye!" Eliza yelled back "thanks again!" Hitomi looked back to see her   
and her mother waving to them and she gladly waved back.  
  
  
*********************  
  
After Van and Hitomi were out of view Eliza told her mother she must do   
something, it was that something that Hitomi had told her. She took the note   
out of her pocket and gripped it in her hand. "I'll be back in a little   
while mom!" Eliza called running out the door. 'Wow Sir Allen Shezhar and   
his sister Lady Celena and Princess Melerna of Asturia! Wow, first Hitomi   
then the king, what a day!' and with that thought in mind she ran faster   
imagining she was Hitomi. Finally she reached the place they were staying   
in, so she was told. She was about to go in when she saw a man with long   
golden hair over by a tree. 'Oh that must be Sir Allen, Hitomi said to look   
for a man with long golden hair and that is a man with long golden hair so   
it must be him' she thought as she started to run to the man. "Excuse me?   
Sir Allen?"   
  
"Huh?" Allen had been looking up and didn't see the small girl approach him.   
"Yes that is me. Can I help you little girl?" He said as he crouched down to   
be face to face with the young girl.  
  
'He seems nice ' Eliza thought as he smiled at her. "Um.. Yes Hitomi said to   
give this to you," her little hands then gave him the note. He took it and   
read it over.  
  
"Thank you," He said with a smile.   
  
"Yup your welcome," she smiled then bowed to him, and started to run off.  
  
"Oh wait!" He yelled to her.  
  
"Yes?" She turned around and took a few steps towards him then stopped. He   
reached into his pocket and took out a coin and handed it to her. "Huh?!   
Thank you sir!" She giggled to her self. "Wow thank you!" she was so happy   
just by a coin Allen thought to himself.  
  
"Your welcome," He said with a smile.   
  
"Gee, this really is my lucky day! First I meet Hitomi Kanzaki who helps me   
when I hurt my knee, then she takes me in the castle and we eat cookies,   
then I meet the king, and he let me call him Van, by his name! Isn't that   
great" She looked up and the blond man who was smiling at the giddy little   
girl in front of her.  
  
"Yes that is a good day I must say," He answered 'she is so cute' Allen   
thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah and then Van, the king and Hitomi and I had races and they helped pick   
flowers for my mom, and then Hitomi said I got to go meet you a Knight of   
Asturia, wow" she just managed to get that last bit out. Then it was Allen's   
turn to talk.  
  
"Well I can make you day a bit better if you want? I know two people who would   
really like to meat you," Allen said as he walked to one of the window's of   
the building which was open. He then said something that Eliza couldn't hear.  
All of a sudden two girls came out of the building.  
  
"Hello," One of the women said. She had long wavy blond hair.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Princess Melerna of Asturia and Celena Shezhar my   
sister" Eliza at that point fell to her knee's.  
  
"Oh please, it's no need to bow," Melerna said, so Eliza stood up. "Oh my what  
happened to you leg?" She asked the little girl.  
  
"Oh I fell, but Hitomi, she helped me and she toke me in the castle! And there  
I met Van the King! And then I get to come here and meet all you three! Wow!"   
Eliza so happy it made Celena giggle.  
  
"Wow, you had a great day," Celena said "so what's you name?"  
  
"Eliza Ambers," She said with a curtsy.   
  
"Well Eliza it was a pleasure to meet you," Melerna said.   
  
"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine, well if you would excuse me my Mama may be   
getting worried so I must be going," Eliza now had so much more to tell her   
mother.  
  
"Yes we don't want that now do we" Allen said with a grin, she reminded him   
of Celena when she was small "We probably will meet again, bye,"  
  
"Bye bye! It was sooooo nice meeting you all!" and with that she ran off.  
  
"She was so cute!" Celena giggle.  
  
"She was wasn't she," Melerna said, as Allen nodded. "Oh Allen what did the   
note say?"  
  
"Oh it was only Hitomi saying she would see us tomorrow, she couldn't come   
today" Allen answered.  
  
"Oh," Melerna said as she started for the house.  
  
********************  
  
What did i tell yeah!? boring! i no i no i no! but blabing is a part of being   
me! lol ok bad excuse but it's working! lol ^_^()  
  
anyways PLEASE REVIEW! i don't even think i got any reviews last time! PLEASE!  
  
thanks for reading, if there is anybody anymore.  
  
bye  
emi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. chapter 11

ok this is a good chapter! well better then the others i've put up lately, haha:)  
anyways go read it!  
  
Carry on, go ahead.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When Van and Hitomi got to the castle Van ordered supper. Then him and Hitomi  
walked to the dinning room.  
  
"So Hitomi how was your day?" Van said as he pushed in her chair.  
  
"It could have been better if you were there Van" she smiled and blushed.  
  
"Of course it would have been, I AM the king after all" Van teased her.  
  
"Oh that's it! After supper your getting it!" Hitomi glared at him.  
  
"Oh am I?" Van teased her back again "Getting what?"   
  
"A tickling that's what!"   
  
"No please not that I take it back!" But Van was to late Hitomi had made up   
her mind.  
  
"Nope to late" and with that said Supper came in. Hitomi and Van ate Van   
finished first and made the mistake of waiting for her instead of running   
for his life. "Van I'll give you 10 seconds, run as far and as fast as you   
can" Hitomi said as she finished her drink.   
  
"Oh no I thought you would forget" he spit out as he ran before she even   
started counting.  
  
"1...2....3....4...5....6....7....8...9....10!" she yelled as she jumped   
out of her chair and ran after him. 'When it comes to tickling Van runs   
fast' but she spotted him and caught up with him and grabbed his shirt,   
which he wasn't expecting and with that he fell on his face.  
  
"No!! NO!! Please! Hahahah NO!!!!! MERCY!" Van was on the floor with Hitomi   
pinning him down tickling him to death.   
  
"HA who got you now??!" Hitomi laughed at him, he looked so cute.  
  
"YOU DO!!! HAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP HITOMI I CAN'T HAHA BREATH HAHA" haha Hitomi   
was laughing so hard she had to stop cause her face hurt she was smiling so   
much.   
  
"Ok Van I'll stop" she then pinned him down with her knees on his arms so he   
couldn't move. "ok Van I stopped"   
  
"Well now you can get off me" Van said, he chest was going up and down   
because he was trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Why on earth 'Cough' I mean Gaea would I ever do a thing like that?" Hitomi   
asked him.  
  
"Because you love me?" Van asked hopefully.  
  
"That's a good reason" and with that Hitomi got off him.  
  
'Wow? It worked' Van thought to himself 'she usually puts up more of a fight'  
he laughed to himself about that thought. "So Hitomi it's dark out so I don't  
think we should go outside, so what can we do inside?"  
  
"OH yeah!" Hitomi jumped to her feet, and Van hopped up too and ran after   
her, she had an idea. "Van, I forgot I brought these for nights like these!"   
and with that Hitomi lifted a bag of marshmallows out of her bag.  
  
"Marshmallows?" Van asked confused reading the name on the bag. "I've never   
seen such things" he said.  
  
"I didn't think you had these on Gaea, Here try one" She opened the bag and   
handed him the small white cylinder thing. "You may not like it first try"   
She said as he inspected it.  
  
"Ha, it's like doe" he laughed. Then he shoved it in he mouth a chewed.   
Hitomi giggled at his face. "It's good," he said after he swallowed.   
"Can I have another one?" He asked her.  
  
"Nope" She answered him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her sounding kind of childish.  
  
"Because there's more then one way to eat these, and we're going to try   
another way" She then looked at him after tying a not in the bag. "Van tell   
one of your servants to light the fire in the dining room please" Van nodded   
and did as he was instructed. When Van came back he gave her this weird look.  
"OK Van I'll be right back, I'll meet you in the dining hall ok?" and with   
that she ran off WITH the bag of marshmallows.   
  
"Ok," he muttered to himself as he started towards the dining hall. When he   
got there he waited about 20 seconds then Hitomi came in with the bag of   
marshmallows and Two sticks about a meter long.   
  
"What are they for?" He asked as he was suddenly filled full of questions.  
  
"You'll see," and with that said she sat next to him on the floor in front   
of the fire. She then took a marshmallow out of the bag and stuck it on the   
end of one of the sticks, Van did the same with the other stick. Then Hitomi   
stuck it in over the fire. "Hold on watch me first," She told him. She   
rotated the marshmallow around in a circle, then she toke it out and it was   
all golden brown. "Here try it" she said as she toke it off the stick and   
passed it to him. Van held it in his hand a moment it was now kind of hard   
on the outside but you could tell it was soft on the inside, he then put it   
in his mouth.  
  
"Yum!" he said, "wow these things are great, umm... even warmed and cooked."   
Van then swallowed "can I do my own now?"  
  
"Sure" Hitomi told him, "There are all kinds of these too, you can get   
different shapes and colors, I'll bring a different kind next time"  
  
"Great idea" Van said as he stuck his own in the fire.  
  
"Oh and they taste great in hot chocolate!" Hitomi told him.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Van asked eyeing her.  
  
"Oh, um... I'll bring some next time" She giggle and made a metal note of it.  
  
"Ok," Van said as he put his marshmallow back in the fire. "AH! Hitomi it's   
on fire!" He haled it out and started to shake it.  
  
"NO Van!!! don't!!" She then grabbed the stick from him before he flung the   
marshmallow across the room. When she got it she blew it out. "Van when it   
catches on fire you blow on it DON'T shake it or it will come off the stick   
and go flying!" Hitomi laughed at him.  
  
"Oh, but now my marshmallow is ruined," he almost sulked.  
  
"No it's not Van," she then haled of the burnt outside and the inside was   
still all white. "See Van you can cook it again, or, if you want you can eat   
it like this" and she held out the burnt black sticky goo.   
  
"No thanks," He said while shaking his head left to right.  
  
"Nope you have to try it first!" She then put her finger's up to his mouth,   
the figures with the black stuff on it. "Eat it," She said, and with that   
Van took her hand and tried to eat the black stuff off. He got most of it   
off but Hitomi's fingers were still full of sticky goo stuff.  
  
"Wow it's not half bad," He said started to suck on her fingers to get the   
rest off and to tease her.  
  
"Ha stop that," She laughed at him. "Here cook the rest of your marshmallow   
now while I clean my hands,"   
  
"Ok," He then he took the stick and put it in 'over' the fire. Hitomi stood   
and Van thought she was going to wash her hands in some water but to his   
disliking she got up and stood behind him and wiped. She had just wiped her   
hands in his shirt. "Oh no Hitomi!!" He said.   
  
"Haha I owed you," She then sat back down satisfied with her cleaning. Van   
was in shock then smiled.  
  
"Ok, but that's it!" Van was trying to be strict but it wasn't working.  
  
"Ok, that was the last," Hitomi nodded in agreement. All of a sudden   
everything was going black 'huh? No not another vision!' Hitomi said to   
herself sense no one else could hear *she was in the dining room with Van,   
still cooking marshmallows. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door,   
it opened. It was the same man from this morning with the brown hair and   
brown eyes. He asked Van to step outside the door. 'He doesn't seem to like   
me' Hitomi thought to herself. He once again gave her a evil look.*   
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi?!" Van was shaking her.  
  
"Van?" She looked at him with worry.   
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" He asked giving her a worried look as well.  
  
"Van," Hitomi breathed "I..I had a vision," She stuttered.  
  
"A vision?" Van was almost scared of the word, it usually meant something   
bad. "But Hitomi, you haven't had a vision sense, sense who knows when!"   
Hitomi decided not to tell him about the tree one, not tell after tomorrow   
because of how it happened.  
  
"Van when..." But it was too late there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Hold on Hitomi," He told her. "Who is it?" He called. The door suddenly   
opened.  
  
"It is only I your majesty,"   
  
'It's that man' Hitomi thought, she remembered he was the one in the vision.  
At the thought she clutched Van's arm. He notice and looked over at her.  
  
"Hitomi something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Don't Van," Hitomi was almost shaking.  
  
"Don't what?" Van asked her. The man was still in the doorway he was staring   
at Hitomi.   
  
"Don-" Hitomi got cut off. It was that man.  
  
"Excuse me your Highness may I see you outside?" Van stood up.   
  
"Yes, Hitomi I'll be right back," Van started to walk towards the door.  
  
"NO VAN!" Hitomi screamed as she jumped to her feet. "Van you can't!" She   
said as she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hitomi?" Van was shocked.   
  
"King Van PLEASE, may I talk to you," the man's voice was a little to   
forceful for Van's liking.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Van said, very disturbed by the man's harsh tone. "I said to   
hold on! And you WILL wait," Van was in know mood to deal with him now, not   
while Hitomi was like this. "Hitomi what is it?" Van asked with now a sweet   
helpful tone.  
  
"Van you must not step outside the door!" Van looked puzzled. "Van you can't!  
Trust me," The man in the door looked angry now very angry, but yet there   
was a look of worry in his eyes. "Listen Van please!" Hitomi now almost   
begging him.   
  
"Hitomi? Ok Hitomi I wont go out," Van started to walk with her back towards   
the fire.  
  
"BUT your highness!!" The man then walked inside the room but froze. Van gave   
him a glare and he then walked out. 'That was close' the man thought to   
himself. 'I could feel it, that power, it was grand,' the man sighed then   
grinned a evil smile then walked on down the hallway.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van sat her down in a chair and sat on his knees in   
front of her.  
  
"Van," Hitomi was glad he hadn't gone out. "That man Van, who is he? what is   
his name?" Hitomi's face was looking towards the door.   
  
"Oh umm... I believe it's Jakarta, Jakarta Bensi" Van had to remember the   
last time someone mentioned him.  
  
"Van he was in my vision," Hitomi turned her head to face him again. "Van   
that was my vision, you going outside the door," Van was confused, Hitomi's   
vision usually were, scary. "I don't know what was going to happen that was   
all it showed. Van, I have a bad feeling about him,"   
  
"Hitomi I know he doesn't seem to like you all that much, but that doesn't   
mean he's evil" Van did seem to notice he always gave Hitomi bad looks and   
said things behind her back, he had told him to give it up.  
  
"I know Van," Hitomi lowered her head. Van hugged her.   
  
"I think we should go to get some rest," with that Van walked her to her   
room kissed her good night and went to bed him self. He had some thinking to   
do.  
  
********************  
  
did you like it?! hope you did! it's better then the other chapters i've put,   
yuk i hated those. haha anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!  
  
thanks  
  
cya  
emi  
  



	12. chapter 12

HELLO!! i'm back! yahoo! i know you all care right!? sigh.... joke...  
heres another chapter! actually before i left (cause i went away for the summer)  
i wrote a ton of these chapters! (ok maybe not that many..) but i'm like up to   
chapter 16 or 18 (can't remember!) so   
REVIEW ME  
and i'll put out some more! i havn't got any reviews in while on this one!  
well maybe cause i didn't have any new chapters on it......  
anyways!  
read on and tell me what you think! cause in this story i do have a problem   
with blabbing.... . . . . alot.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
That night Hitomi had trouble sleeping but manage, when she finally got to   
sleep she had this strange dream. She was somewhere, somewhere like the   
room she was in now but it wasn't this room. It was a bedroom much like the   
one she was in but different. Then a man came in, of course she couldn't see   
his face but he had something, that she couldn't see either.   
"Give it to me!" he yelled at her.  
  
"WHAT? What do you want?!" Hitomi had screamed back at him. But then she   
woke up.  
  
The rest of the night she sleep without dreams, which she decided was   
better then having bad ones. "Ok, still another hour or two tell Van gets   
up" she mumbled to herself. She once again had to get up and go and see   
Melerna and the others. She didn't mind tho, they were her friends and she   
would do anything for them. Hitomi finally reached there staying place, she  
was about to go in when she saw Celena over on one of those big swings.   
Hitomi decided to go over and see her instead. "Celena! Hi!" Hitomi jogged   
over.  
  
"Hitomi! Oh hi!"   
  
"So how was your night here?" Hitomi asked siting next to her on the swing.  
  
"Oh I really like it! Melerna liked it too! And Allen I bet he liked it   
too." Celena's tone of voice went down and bit and Hitomi noticed.  
  
"Did something happen?" Hitomi asked a little worried something had.  
  
"Oh no" Celena said quickly so that Hitomi could let out sigh. "Ha, no   
Allen's just I don't know I haven't seen him around, he went out late last   
night and he 'I think' came back really late, and then he left again really   
early this morning. The house keeper told me."   
  
"Oh?" Hitomi hoped Allen was ok. She may love Van but she cared of Allen as   
well, and they were great friends. "Well were do you think he went?" She   
asked the yawning Celena.  
  
"Who knows!" Celena said "Well if I know Allen he is probably off in the   
woods practicing with his sword now"  
  
"That sounds like him" Hitomi said in thought. "Want to go look for him?"  
Hitomi asked her.  
  
"Not yet, we should wait tell Melerna wakes up, we don't want to leave her   
all alone." Celena reminded the other girl that she had other guests.  
  
"Haha ok yeah, that silly old sleepy head!" Celena giggled with Hitomi at   
the stupid and silly remark she had made.  
  
"Well, how about this, you can go look for him and I'll stay here with   
Melerna" Celena's face all of a sudden turned into a sly smile, then Hitomi   
realized what she had said. "I mean I'll go look for him, because if he   
found out that I let you go out around without someone, he'd KILL me!"   
Celena giggled because she knew she was right.  
  
"Ok then, you go look for him Hitomi, and I'll stay here with Melerna"   
Hitomi still didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well....I guess you'll be ok, sense he left you alone already" Hitomi   
thought to herself out loud. "Ok, but don't Celena DON'T do anything, don't   
get me in trouble!" Hitomi giggled and the last part with Celena laughing as   
well. "Ok I'll be back soon probably" and with the yelling Celena in the   
background Hitomi ran down the road. Hitomi soon ran into the woods ' Allen   
where are you?' she thought to herself. 'Oh wait! GRR... I'm so stupid! I   
can find him easily! Even without my pendent!' and with that Hitomi closed   
her eyes and tried to picture the knight. "Ha! There you are" Hitomi said to  
herself under her breath, for she had just saved a lot of time and energy.   
Hitomi then entered a huge field but saw no one, she slowly walked into the   
middle, she sat down right there. The grass was a little past her waist so   
when she sat down all she could see was grass, unless she looked up then   
there was sky. 'something's coming' her senses told her. She froze staying   
totally still.   
  
"Hitomi?" It was Allen he was looking down at the girl who he hadn't noticed   
in the tall grass.  
  
"Allen," Hitomi said with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hitomi? What are you doing out here?" Allen said putting his hand out to   
help her up. Hitomi toke it and he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Um.. Well Celena said that you came in late last night and left early this   
morning, and well" Hitomi looked at the ground. "Well we were worried" Allen   
looked shocked at first then smiled.  
  
"Worried? Well lest I know some people care," he laughed to himself.   
"How did you find m-" he stopped suddenly "stupid question." he said, he   
knew how she had found him.  
  
"Allen?" Allen turned and looked at the green eyed girl in front of him   
"Allen is there something wrong?" Hitomi looked a little worried.  
  
"Wrong? Oh no I just," he paused "I just needed some time to think."   
  
"Oh," Hitomi said "Well that's ok, everyone needs a break from the world   
sometimes to think things threw." she said with a smile. "I think we should   
head back now don't you?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure." he said. When they were leaving Hitomi stopped in her tracks.   
"Hitomi? You all right?"   
  
Allen asked her.  
  
"Yeah I just and the strangest feeling that we're being watched" She said   
not moving, still looking straight ahead, then she suddenly jerked her head   
to the left. Allen did the same.  
  
"Hitomi is there something there?" he asked her taking out his sword.  
  
"HITOMI!? HITOMI!" there was a voice far off in the distance it was a   
child's.   
  
"That's Eliza!" Hitomi said. "ELIZA OVER HEAR!" all of a sudden a little   
girl with a bright yellow dress with a white wool sweater over it with the   
buttons left open came running towards her, from her left.   
  
"HITOMI!" the little girl yelled still running towards her.   
  
"Eliza hi!" Hitomi said when Eliza ran right into her arms to get a big hug,   
witch she did. Allen was shocked, it was that little girl that had brought   
him that note. He hadn't realized they were so close. He then put away his   
sword. "Haha hi Eliza!" Hitomi said rocking the little girl back and forth   
while still in there hug.   
  
"hi Hitomi!" the little girl was giggling. "I saw you come in here and I   
wanted to see you so I followed," Allen thought how cute they looked, the   
little thing couldn't even reach her arms all the way around Hitomi. Her   
hair was now in one braid in the back instead of two like he remembered.   
  
"Eliza you met Allen right?" Hitomi asked her as she turned to face Allen   
only to look back at the girl who nodded.   
  
"Yes I met him yesterday, and he was really nice to me Hitomi!" the girl   
looked like she was about to tell a long story the way she was wide eyed   
and still nodding her head up and down.   
  
"I'm not surprised," Hitomi said "Yes, Allen is very nice." Allen was now   
blushing, even from such a small compliment. Eliza then got on her tippy   
toes so that she could whisper in Hitomi's ear.  
  
"Yeah, and I want to marry him!" she whispered in her ear. With the comment   
Hitomi broke into laughter. "Don't tell." she warned Hitomi.  
  
"Oh don't worry I wont tell!" Hitomi said between giggles, the little girl   
was turning mad red now from blushing, but she didn't care. "Come Eliza walk   
back with us." the little girl nodded as Hitomi toke her hand and they   
started to walk then they stopped. Hitomi turned around and looked at Allen,   
who was totally dumbfounded, he had just missed a total conversation and   
didn't understand anything that had just happened. "Cough! Allen care to   
join us?" Hitomi asked the wide eyed man.   
  
"Sure." he smiled and laughed to himself at what had just happened.  
  
"Allen you can hold Eliza's other hand," she winked at Eliza who had a big   
smile on her face.  
  
"Sure." Allen agreed. Eliza had her small little hand up in the air already.   
He toke it and smiled down at the little girl. She had big blue eyes that   
glistened. When they got back a half an hour had passed sense Hitomi left   
the castle, she still had time left yet. When Celena looked down the road   
for the hundredth time she saw Allen, Hitomi and a little girl laughing   
like mad.   
  
'That's that girl form yesterday!' Celena looked at her now comparing her   
from the last time she saw her. 'Sooooooooo cute! She's still so cute!' she   
decided. The little girl was skipping trying to keep up with Allen and   
Hitomi's pace. "HI!" Celena ran up to them.  
  
"Hey," Hitomi smiled at Celena. "Eliza you remember Celena don't you?" Hitomi  
asked "Or did you meet her after?" Hitomi bent down to the little girls   
height.   
  
"Oh yes! I met her yesterday! She's Allen's sister, she is nice a pretty   
too!" It was once again looked like Eliza was going to tell a story it made   
Celena giggle and blush.   
  
"Yes she is," Hitomi gladly added. Celena was a nice rosy color now.   
"Oh, Eliza, tell your parents that we all said happy anniversary will you?"   
  
"Ok!" she promised.  
  
"Cool, today is your parents anniversary AND Van's birthday!" Celena added   
to the conversation.  
  
"Today is Van's birthday?" Eliza asked, she hadn't none it was his birthday.  
  
"You didn't know Eliza?" Allen spoke up.   
  
"Nope," she shook here head. "Hitomi" Eliza's big blue eyes made her way up   
to Hitomi's who was still crouched down. "Hitomi can I come to the castle   
around lunch time and meet you somewhere privet?" Hitomi look at her   
strangely then with a smile.  
  
"Sure why?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Ha, ha!" she giggled "why do you think I said privet silly?" she giggled   
then stared running down the road. "Bye bye everyone!" and they all waved as   
she ran home, or wherever she was going.  
  
"So is everything alright?" Celena asked Allen.   
  
"Huh? Oh ha yeah," Allen said with a big smile. "Everything is fine, thanks   
for worrying though." he said.  
  
"Allen why wouldn't we?" Hitomi asked him, looking up at him. Allen looked   
down at her first happy then worried and scared. It wasn't him though, it   
was Hitomi, her eyes suddenly wide scared and filling with tears almost.   
  
"Hitomi?" Allen asked putting his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Allen," she breathed so quietly Allen barley heard "ELIZA! NO!!" she   
screamed running off.   
  
"Hitomi!?" Allen yelled after her, he then ran after her knowing he wouldn't   
catch up with the girl but tried, whatever it was it was bad and it   
concerned Eliza and he had come quite attached with the young girl and he   
would do anything to help her.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Celena yelled down the road at them. "Oh well I get   
to stay here and stay with that old sleepy head Melerna," Celena said, being   
stuck there was no fun, but someone had to do it.  
  
*********************  
  
i can't wait tell a few chapters cause you guys get to meet N**!!!! she is  
super great! i said "SHE" is super great! (so it's a girl!) haha she is tho!  
anyways please PLEASE review....  
REVIEW that is!!!!!  
  
R E V I E W ! ! ! !   
  
cause i love them so i'll love you! but i also wanna know if i should carry   
this story on because..... it does take up time and if you guys arn't reading  
it and not likeing it then i'm gonna stop!  
so just tell me!  
  
thanks for reading tho!  
bye!  
emi 


End file.
